


Slip Hazard

by Lion_owl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Other, mentions of sex but no sexual content, silly and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: What is the purpose of the Doctor's latest project?
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Third Doctor/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Slip Hazard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinebrightlikeanimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/gifts), [oswinosgoodsscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswinosgoodsscarf/gifts).



> I had a conversation about this with oswinosgoodsscarf & shinebrightlikeanimon, about a year ago; and then this evening for some reason I took a notion to actually write it. 😂  
> Please bear in mind it’s the seventies, when certain public places (such as hospitals, as seen in _Spearhead From Space_ ) had showers, but most houses only had baths. Where did we go wrong, eh?

“Doctor, what the devil is all this?” Alistair asks.

That morning, the Doctor had claimed to feel ill and decided he couldn’t go anywhere. Alistair had admitted to some scepticism, but the Doctor had insisted. Now he’s come home from work to find the Doctor knelt on the bathroom floor, a variety of plumbing components scattered around him.

“It’s a shower,” the Doctor says.

“Yes, I can see it’s a shower,” Alistair says, trying to work out how to rephrase his question, but all he manages to say is: “this house doesn’t have a shower.”

“It will shortly,” the Doctor says with a flourish of his hands.

“The question still remains as to _why_?”

“I took a notion?”

“No you didn’t,” Alistair says, smiling despite a minor twinge of annoyance at the mess. “Where did you even get all of this?” He sits down cross-legged on the floor and picks up a spanner, turning it around idly in his hands.

“Whatever the reason,” the Doctor says, as though it is ultimately unknowable. “I have an idea that I think you’ll like.”

“Oh, what’s that then?”

“Do you remember that time we foolishly tried to have sex in the bath but had to stop when we nearly flooded the place?” the Doctor asks. _As if_ Alistair could have forgotten that particular incident. “Well I hear shower sex is all the rage these days.”

“ _Most_ houses don’t have showers,” Alistair points out.

“Right, yeah – _will be_ all the rage, then,” the Doctor corrects, giving Alistair’s knee a gentle squeeze then resting his hand on his leg. “What do you think?”

Alistair lets out a short laugh. “I can’t help but think it sounds like a slip hazard.”

“Well no matter, I can always _un_ install it,” the Doctor says. But instead of moving to do so, he moves his hand along Alistair’s thigh.

“Now not so fast,” Alistair says, putting his hand on top of the Doctor’s and traces a slow squiggle with his thumb. “I didn’t say it wouldn’t be worth a try.”

The Doctor grins. He leans forward and gives Alistair a quick kiss, before taking back his hand and returning to the task still scattered before them.


End file.
